poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebuilding XR/Zurg turns the Unimind evil
This is the scene where the LGMs rebuild XR and Zurg turns the Unimind evil in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Star Command science bay Crash Bandicoot: Poor guy. Buzz Lightyear: You can fix him. Right? L.G.M. 1: Can we? L.G.M. 2: I don't know. L.G.M. 3: We are not one. L.G.M. 1: But we shall try. L.G.M.s starts to put XR back together again Buzz Lightyear: (voice) Buzz Lightyear personal log. My brave little robotic partner had been blasted into a pile of trillium carbonic scrap. And yet, the L.G.M.s were rebuilding him. Even without the Unimind, those little green guys had the right stuff. after XR's legs body and head are fixed, the LGMs put in some axillary gear Buzz Lightyear: (voice) Then, came the wrong stuff. Their selection of axillary gear was obviously non-regulation. But perhaps, there was a method to their madness. Maybe, just maybe.. LGM stuffs a floaty into XR No. They have lost it. Nebula shows up Commander Nebula: Wow. They really need that Uni-ma-call-it. Sci-Ryan: I'm sure it is called Unimind, Commander. Buzz Lightyear: I don't think they have any idea what they're doing anymore, Commander. L.G.M. 1: What is, uh, this thing? Buzz Lightyear: Uh, an arm? L.G.M. 2: Told ya. Commander Nebula: Blast! Zurg knows the little green guys keep Star Command runnin'! That stinkin' bucket head. He did this to cripple our operation. turkey comes out of XR and flees Buzz Lightyear: No, Commander. If that's all Zurg wanted, he could have destroyed the Unimind. Instead, he have his new lackey Agent Z steal it. Commander Nebula: But why? What's he gonna do with it? Buzz Lightyear: I don't know exactly, but I believe that even now, Zurg is hatching his most diabolical scheme yet. at Planet Z, the camera sees Zurg tower and the yellow caption reads "Zurg Tower." Inside, the Unimind is inside the room with the caption reads "New home of the Unimind" Evil Emperor Zurg: This is my most diabolical scheme yet. Assuming that the freak show, known as my staff, can do one thing right! Grub: Of course, my evil Emperor, and, uh, uh, who better to give you the good news than, uh... fetches Brain Pod 13 Grub: Brain Pod 13! off Pod 13 looks around and sees Zurg Brain Pod 13: Okay, hi, uh, Mr. Evil Emperor. How are you? You look terrif- very sinister today. throat We believe just as the Unimind connected all the L.G.M.s.. uh, it could hopefully allow you to reach out and insnare every innocent mind of the Galactic Alliance. You know, a mind slave, evil puppet kind of scenario? chuckles Evil Emperor Zurg: You're telling me my plan. I already know my plan. I made up the plan. It's my plan. What I don't know is how close you are to accomplishing my plan! Brain Pod 13: Yeah, kind of an outdoor voice there. Okay, naturally, the first step is to turn the Unimind from good to evil. But, um, we don't have any idea how or see why I... uses his laser eyes, scaring Brain Pod 13 away Evil Emperor Zurg: Lamebrain! down to the floor If you want something turned evil, turn it evil yourself. That's what Nana Zurg always used to say to me and... she was plenty evil. reaches out to the Unimind and claws it. The Unimind screeches as it turns evil and electric surges. To the two brain pods Brain Pod 29: Evil overload! flee. Back to the Unimind. It turned purple and the green ring disappears and then a flash of light happens and the Unimind is now turned evil Evil Emperor Zurg: a little Nana Zurg would be so proud. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts